The Battle-Axe
by Phoenix Martinez-Ride
Summary: When Astrid gets hit in the shoulder with her battle-axe, a new and intriguing Night Fury ability is discovered. Post HTTYD2. Hiccstrid. Kinda fluffy, i guess.
1. Astrid POV

**Hey guys, here is a brand new fan-fiction. Just a one-shot. I know, I know, I should be working on my Cars one, but that takes way too long to write. This was just something quick. I would have done what I was meant to, but today was different. If you are Australian, I'm sure you can figure out what I mean. For the others, today was the AFL Grand Final match, which is basically Australia's Super ball. Anyway, as you can see, this is a How to Train Your Dragon fic. I'm really into that franchise at the moment, don't know why. Maybe it's the flying thing? I do love Toothless, and Hiccstrid is pretty awesome. Anyway, this story was something I thought of last night while I was trying to fall asleep.**

**Oh, and just some stuff you need to know. This is set after the second movie, and yes, in my head-cannon Hiccup and Astrid live together and share a bed, so they sleep together, but don't **_**sleep together,**_** if you catch my drift. ;)  
(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)  
Astrid POV**

_I wrapped my arms around Hiccup as tightly as I could as Toothless flew through the clouds, looping and flipping through the air. Usually, I would be riding Stormfly, but my own dragon was currently not feeling well, so I had decided to ride with my boyfriend on his dragon. Toothless enjoyed having me and Hiccup spend time together and loved having us both ride him. Toothless suddenly flipped upside down, and my hands started to slip. Unlike hiccup, I was not attached to the dragon by anything, and lost my grip of Hiccup's waist and slipped off the dragon. I screamed as I fell, tumbling through the air.  
"Hiccup! Help!" I yelled  
"Astrid! Hang on, I'll get you." I yelled back.  
He murmured something to Toothless and the large Night Fury swooped down, grabbing my leg with his feet. We landed gently, Toothless placing me carefully on the grass before landing himself. I stood up, shaking slightly. Hiccup leapt off Toothless' back and ran towards me, his fake leg banging against the ground. He put his hands on my shoulders, a look of concern on his face.  
"Astrid, are you OK?" he asked, sounding worried.  
I nodded.  
"That's for nearly killing me." I said, punching him in the shoulder.  
He rubbed his arm and frowned. Just as I was about kiss him, for saving me, a sudden, stabbing pain blossomed through my left shoulder. _

My eyes shot open, pain pulling me from my dream. I could feel a warm, sticky liquid sliding down my left shoulder. Glancing over my right shoulder, I couldn't contain my scream. Hiccup opened his eyes, staring straight in to my own.  
"Astrid, what's going on? Why are you yelling?" he asked sleepily.  
"Why am I yelling?" I asked incredulously. "Why do you think I'm yelling? _Look _at me!"  
he propped himself up on his elbow, he eyes passing over me until they landed on my back, where my battle-axe had buried itself. Seeing the axe and the blood, he gasped, sitting up straighter. I couldn't see the extent of it. All I knew was that I was in extreme pain and had tears welling up in my eyes. I turned, reaching for the axe.  
Hiccup tried to grab my arm. "Astrid, don't-"  
I pulled the axe out of my back and threw it across the room before I realised that was a bad move. My mom was the village doctor after all. I should have known better. I took a breath, shaking. I could feel even more blood pouring out of the wound and I was starting to feel a bit faint.  
"How bad is it?" I whispered, terrified.  
"Umm. Not-not that bad." He said, unconvincingly.  
I looked at him, shaking my head. "Hiccup, I _know _you're lying. Just tell the truth.  
"Uh, OK, Fine. To be Honest, it looks really bad, Astrid." He said seriously. "We need to get you to your mother's"  
I nodded and started to climb out of bed, to walk towards Stormfly.  
"Astrid, I'm not letting you fly or walk like this. That will make it bleed faster and you cannot afford to lose any more blood. You're riding with me on Toothless, and I'm carrying you to him."  
I sighed in defeat and let him pick me up and sit me down on the dragon's smooth back before climbing on himself.

I sat in front of Hiccup, both legs on one side and leaned my head against his chest, crying silently. I put my hand to my head, feeling faint.  
"Hiccup, I feel lightheaded." I groaned quietly, starting to close my eyes.  
"Astrid, you need to stay awake. Keep your eyes open." He told me.  
"I'm so tired..." I murmured, closing my eyes.

**OK, so I had been planning on finishing this but it's one in the morning and I gotta go to bed. So a few things. I'm no historian. I have no idea how competent the doctors were in Viking times, but I take that fact that Hiccup refers to 'doctors' and not 'healers' in the movie (I think it was the scene where they were fighting the Gronke?) as a good sign. The other thing is, if you were wondering about **_**how **_**Astrid managed to stab herself in the back with her axe, here is the explanation: in one of the episodes (Animal House, Maybe? Or Viking for Hire? Idk) Astrid is shown sleeping with it under her pillow. And when she hit Hiccup in her dream, she jerked her arm upwards and hit the handle of the axe, which sent the blade flying in to her back.  
So I will try to post the second part tomorrow.**

**Fly on,  
Max.**


	2. Hiccup POV

*****BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE NOTE~~ I was reading back through the first chapter of this on FFN, just to remind myself where I'm up to, when I noticed that part of the chapter was missing. There was a passage that I hap typed at the very end of the chapter, right before the A/N that for an unknown reason did not appear and seemed to have been deleted. It has been fixed now, but you should go back and re-read Chapter one because on this. *****

**(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)**

**Hiccup's POV  
**I awoke to a loud scream. My eyes burst open, staring straight into Astrid's blue eyes. It took me a second to figure out that it was her who had yelled.  
"Astrid, what's going on? Why are you yelling?" I asked sleepily.  
"Why am I yelling?" she yelled back. "Why do you think I'm yelling? _Look _at me!"  
I sat up, leaning on my elbow, and scanned over her, looking for what was wrong. I gasped when I saw her axe embedded in her back. She looked like she was in extreme pain and was tearing up, which was a first. I'd _told _her not to sleep with it under her pillow that it was dangerous, but she hadn't listened. Astrid often didn't listen to anyone, not even the chief of Berk.  
She reached around to her back, and I tried to stop her.  
"Astrid, don't-"  
she pulled it out and threw it across the room before I could stop her. As soon as she did this, even more blood started to pour out of the wound.  
"How bad is it?" she whispered.  
"Umm. Not-not that bad." I told her, even though I knew she wouldn't believe me.  
She glared at me, shaking her head "Hiccup, I _know _you're lying. Just tell the truth."  
"Uh, OK, Fine. To be Honest, it looks really bad, Astrid." I told her honestly. "We need to get you to your mother's"  
She agreed and stood up, walking towards Stormfly.  
"Astrid, I'm not letting you fly or walks like this. That will make it bleed faster and you cannot afford to lose any more blood. You're riding with me on Toothless, and I'm carrying you to him."  
She sighed in defeat and I picked her up and put her on Toothless' back and then climbed on behind her.  
We took off and flew as fast as Toothless would go, before Astrid spoke again  
"Hiccup, I feel lightheaded." she groaned quietly.  
"Astrid, you need to stay awake. Keep your eyes open." I told her, worried.  
"I'm so tired..." she murmured, closing her eyes.  
Suddenly, something came hurtling towards us at a high speed and I had to swerve to avoid it. This movement caused Astrid's unconscious body to slip out of the saddle and go tumbling towards to ground.  
I swore under my breath and speed downwards, following her until I was able to get her above Toothless and catch her.  
As soon as Astrid was safely back in the saddle, I looked around wildly, trying to find out the source of the flying object. I wasn't able to figure out what it was, but I spotted the twins. Obviously, I could not do anything about them right now, so I decided to deal with them later.  
The rest of the flight to Astrid's parents' house was uneventful. Toothless landed by the doorstep and I picked up Astrid's limp body, carried it to the door and kicked at it with my foot.  
Astrid's mother opened the door, her blonde hair messily sticking out at strange angles and looking drowsy. The tired look immediately disappeared however, when she took in what was going on.

She ushered me in the door and towards the back room where he patients were treated. I could hear Toothless following us around outside the house as I placed Astrid on the bed. As Ingrid began collecting the various herbs and potions that would be needed to treat her daughters wound. I heard her muttering something about how she was going to get the wound to close. At that moment, Toothless put his head in the window. He looked around before forcing himself through the relatively small window and in to the room.

"Out! Out! Get out, dragon, this is no time for nonsense." She told him sternly.

Toothless responded with a look that seemed almost condescending but otherwise ignored her. He walked over to Astrid and sniffed her, causing both Ingrid and I to tell him off, but again, he ignored us. Then, to our horror, he began to lick at Astrid's back which caused even more outcry from us. After a few minutes, Toothless sat back, seemingly satisfied with himself and looked at Ingrid and me expectantly, as to say 'go on, have a look!' I gasped in shock at what I saw and heard Ingrid drop a glass, shattering it on the floor. Where there had previously been a large bloody gash, while still bloody, was now smooth skin and a small, faint scar. I looked at Toothless and at the scar, then back again in awe. Toothless had _healed _Astrid's wound. Night Fury saliva had extremely powerful healing properties. I thought about this, and how it would affect life on Berk. Suddenly, I remembered that once, years ago Snotlout had eaten poison berries and I had given him a bowel of Toothless's spit, telling him it had healing properties as a joke, because he had been horrible all day. I didn't know it was _true_!

**(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)**

**Ugh, that ending was my worst yet!  
So I'm posting this from school, and, **_**no**_**, I'm not in class. I have a spare period, I'm in the library.**

**So any posts I make to any of my stories will be few and far between from now on, because I just started Year 12 and I'm working on I novel I want to get published. It called The Electi.**


End file.
